The Military  A JALICE LOVE STORY
by Evelynn729
Summary: Jasper and Alice get married and Jasper is set off in the military, will Alice get threw this time with a big secret all alone...READ!


Jasper POV

I loved the thought of waking up to my more than gorgeous wife, and I did every morning in the past since June 3rd . The date today was June 14th, and we were already back from our honey moon and in our own house. Today I awoke to a ringing noise.

"hello?" I said into the phone tiredly. I carried on my conversation with the phone and hung up. My dear wife was sleeping next to me and snuggled into my chest she was so warm. But I don't know if she'll take the news I just got on the phone very well. I lay there for about 20 more minutes just watching my beauty sleep before, she opened her blue eyes and looked at me with the sweetest face ever. "Good Morning Beautiful, how did you sleep?" I asked her trying to hide what I had heard on the phone. "Sleeping Next to you was amazing as always" she replied, I smiled but looked down, I was nervous. Filling in the awkward silence she said "How did you sleep?' She said still tired. "I'm slept just perfectly, now you stay in bed while I go make breakfast okay?" I said. I really think I was trying to butter her up for the bad news.

She moaned " are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure" I said kissing her forehead and getting out of bed.

Once I had breakfast made I returned to our bedroom. Alice was dressed in her pajamas. Rather exquisite ones at that. But she always looked exquisite. She was wearing a tiny black tank top with lace around her chest and short shorts with the same designs. That was more than I was wearing just a pear of briefs.

"Hey Jazz" I loved hearing her say my name. My nick name. She walked over to me.

"breakfast is done" I told hear leaning down to kiss her. She was so short. I took her by the hand and lead her to breakfast. I had made her favorite, scrambled eggs and sausage. "Thank you so much Jazz!" she said taking in a fork full of eggs. "Are you going to eat?" she asked me but instead of eating I filled my hunger with just looking at her. "please eat!.' she said trying to be serious but I told her I wasn't hungry. "Fine you leave me no choice!" with that she got up and walked over to me with a sausage and made it so she was sitting on my lap. " Now eat it!" she giggled. I opened my mouth and she stuck the sausage in. " Happy now?" I asked her she smiled and kissed me. " I love you" I told her. "I love you too." When we were done with breakfast we sat on the couch and I told her we needed to talk.

" what about?" she said as she turn to me sitting criss-cross on the couch, she motioned to me to lay my head down on her lap. I followed her motioned. I took her hand in mine and looked up at her she was looking down on me. " I got a p..phone call today" I said nervously

" Who was it?" Alice asked me

"West Point Academy" I told her

" Did you get accepted" She said excitedly

" yeah"

" Baby, that's great" She said leaning down to kiss me. " I'm so happy for you" she added

"Thank you" I said "but Alice?"

"yeah?"

" I um…. Have to…. Uh" I repositioned myself on the couch so I was sitting next to her just inches away from her face.

"Jasper, just spit it out" she said nervously, all her excitement gone.

" I have to leave for three months" I said as fast as I could

"what?" she said with a gasp. I knew I had just broken her heart, or at least it felt that way.

" Darling', I don't have to go if you don't want me to" I said trying to ease her pain.

" Jasper you can't do that it's been your dream to go into the military" she said trying to be powerful but ending up pretty much speechless.

"it's been my dream to be your husband" I said.

" and that's been fulfilled, your going to West Point, and that's final" she said strongly.

I was just so speechless I didn't know what to say but then she started to cry, and I just could not stand that. I took her in my arms still sitting on the couch I was rocking her in my arms just like a little precious baby. She looked up at me then and smiled. Oh, how much I loved her smile. But it kind of confused me she must have saw that it did because she looked at me and said " I am so very happy for you honey" and that just made my day. I took her in a very passionate kiss, and she responded and kissed back with just as much force. " We need to celebrate " she told me

"Well, what did you have in mind" I smirked, having one thing on my mind.

Realizing what I was think about she slapped me playfully " JASPER!," she giggled. " I didn't mean that"

"Then what?" I asked amusingly

" I say we go out tonight with Emmett and Rosalie and have a couple drinks" she said

"As you wish" I replied

So I called up Emmett and he thought that to celebrate would be a good idea also, when I asked him if he had any other ideas of celebrating, he suggested a strip club then I mentioned that Alice was coming and we were inviting him and Rosalie. So his idea was shot down. So right now Alice was getting ready it was 5:00 we were leaving in 2 hours.

"Alice?" I asked

" yes?" she asked back

" Why do you get ready so early?" I asked walking into our room, she was doing her hair.

" because silly, it takes time to make this face look beautiful" She said in the middle of putting her hair up.

" you always look beautiful even without make up" I said putting my arms around her waist.

" Sure, I do" she said sarcastically

" Okay Alice, name one flaw about you?" I asked her knowing that there was none.

" I'm 5ft 3, and your 7ft 2" she said confidently

" okay but that just makes it more sexy when I have to bend down to kiss you" as I did what I said

She made a 'hmp' noise and continued with her makeup.

" how about the fact that I look like a pixie?" she said

" you look like a pixie yes but you're my pixie and I love your hair, all spiky"

" Okay, all done, now come on where are we meeting Emmett and Rosalie?" she asked me

" um.. Actually there's been a change of plans"

"and what are those?"" Emmett ordered two bottles of Champaign and we are going to hang out at his place"

" Oh, okay that sounds a lot better anyway"

"what do you mean" I asked my wife, sounding confused

" I'm really tired and don't really feel like going out"

" oh okay, so are you ready?"" Yes, let's go Jasper"

So we got into the car and drove over to Emmett's. Alice was tired so I didn't plan on staying to long. I guess today was a pretty big day for her. I mean it was for me.

"Emmett can we open the Champaign yet?" Rosalie said

" Jasper would you like to do the honors?" Emmett asked me

" why, of course I would" I said as I twisted the Champaign bottle open letting it flow everywhere. We then toasted to my success and everybody had a drink. Alice only had about three shots when she told me she wasn't feeling so well. So me and Alice went back to our house and went to bed.

In the morning, I woke up and Alice wasn't beside me so I went to look for her.

" Alice? " I asked the emptiness of my bedroom. I got no answer. I went to look around the house. I went to the restroom first. There I found Alice on the ground near the toilet, before I went to pick her up I look into the toilet and found puke. I picked up Alice after flushing the toilet, and carried her to our bed. She woke up when I laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" she asked me tiredly.

" you fell asleep in the restroom" I paused " did you get sick?"

" um…. Yeah. I think" she said rubbing her head

" but you barley drank " I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

" I don't know maybe it's because I don't drink I a lot and I had three shots" she said confidently.

" lets hope so "

"can we watch a movie down stairs?' she asked sounding afraid of reject.

" of course we can baby" I said picking her up off the bed bridal style and carrying her into the living room and placing her on the couch.

" Jasper' she asked me sitting on the couch her baby blanket rapped around her she only used her baby blanket when she wasn't feeling very good.

" Yes, sweet heart and what movie would you like to watch?" I asked her lovingly.

"um…taken…. No…um… HANGOVER PART 2" she said that like she had just won the lottery "please" she said after looking at my surprised expression.

"okay' I said putting it in ' now what did you want to say to me?"

" um.. How long do I have you for?" she asked shyly

" uh.. ' I said sitting next to her on the couch " I leave next Thursday"

" oh' she said hovering into her blanket even more. Trying to reassure her I said

" but after this training I'll get to come back to you until a war begins" her smile a lightened a little bit and she put her head on my shoulder and we began watching the movie.

So I didn't really watch the movie Alice did. I just kept thinking about her, and our relationship. Yes, we are married but we still act like a teenage couple. We don't fight, ever. There are some really rare times where we get on each others nerves but those pass real fast. Then a baby came on the TV and it hit me. How do we have a family if I'm off at war?

Do I get a little leeway for being a d..da… a parent. But I don't think I'm ready for a baby either. What will Alice think? I wonder if she'll be mad at me. I looked over at my little Alice who's head was still on my shoulder. I think she's sleeping, probably still tired from sleeping on the bathroom floor. I slowly moved her from me and laid her on the couch. She was asleep. I kissed her forehead and went into my work room and kept the door open. My work room is where I would go to just get away and write songs and stories but mostly music.

About a hour later I was writing on my computer and I seen someone standing in my doorway, it was Alice. She was just standing there looking tired with her hair in a messy bun. I motioned for her to come to me. She hesitated a little bit but came in anyway with my greeting, and sat on my lap. She only hesitated because she knew I either went in here to work or if I was angry, and she usually left me alone while I was in there.

"Tired?" I asked her with a sympathy note.

" yeah" she replied " have you been working on anything lately."

" um.." I hesitated

" come on Jazz, were married now I'm not going to judge your work, I never have"

I smiled " I'm working on a new song" I hesitated "but right now it's just a poem and for a girl to present"

" What's it about " she said , I was nervous I have never let anyone see my work before it was done.

" You and Me , I think" I said

" aw that's so sweet" she kissed me. I knew then she might ask me to let her see it so I just went with it.

" Would you like to see it?" I asked her

" are you sure, Jazz?" she asked wondering

" yea , like you said were married I don't want to keep stuff from you"

" but this is your work, you can show it to me when your ready"

" that's alright go ahead" I said as I handed it to her

" do you want me to read it aloud"

" if that's what you wish" she read it.

"In your heart- I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me. And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart" she stopped and said "Jasper this is… beautiful."

" It should be you inspired it" I smiled and kissed my wife.

" so what you would you like to do today" I asked her

" well, I'm pretty hungry " I said

" you want to go to I hop?"

" yeah sure let me go get dressed"

"okay I have to also" we both went up to our room and went to our dressers.

"what should I wear today?" Alice asked herself, rummaging threw her clothes.

" What do You want to wear?" I asked her.

" you want to match today?" she asked me

" Yeah sure ""okay Teal"

" okay"

" I'm going to wear blue is that alright?" I asked her not seeing what she had on yet.

" yeah that's fine how do I look?" she asked me twirling around I turned to looked at her and just stared in awe." you look like your ready to go out"

" thank you, Jasper I love that color on you" I smiled

" are you ready?" I asked Alice

" yeah " she walked over to me and kissed me, I kissed her back. It was funny though because she had to stand on her tippy-toes and I still had to lean down. We both pulled away I said " ready to go to I Hop"

" yeah Jasper lets go" she answered.

We went to I hop and ate pancakes, Alice loved them. After that we went shopping. Alice bought enough clothes for the year but of course she would buy more next week. But it didn't matter now that I was going to be in the Army she had enough money she could buy all the clothes she wanted. We went home after that.


End file.
